


Thought you were a dream.

by Ordalia



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalia/pseuds/Ordalia
Relationships: Female Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand, The Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand





	1. Chapter 1

Митра всегда была преисполнена благородства. Это сквозило не только в её действиях, но в словах, жестах. То как она ходила, как наклоняла голову и даже в манере держать оружие. Но что-то темное и пустое было в ней, и это не затянувшаяся рана от разрыва с Силой, иное, данное ей с рождения. Желание подчинять и обладать. Она знала о нем, не могла не знать и боялась этого.

Сурик всегда была первой среди равных, за ней шли, ей верили, на нее даже молились. Женщина-джедай и это было страшнее всего. Потому что Генерал была не только гордой, решительной и непримиримой, но и милосердной. Казалось бы третья, но вот только не Ревана, тем более Малака солдаты не любили так как её. Для одного она была второй матерью, для иного — сестрой, дочерью, возлюбленной. И она готова была полюбить всех, и невидимые, крепкие паутинки Силы все больше притягивали к ней людей, а она, словно паук, смотрела непонимающе и выжидала. Она никогда не была одна. Окружая себя людьми, Митра пыталась сбежать то ли от одиночества, то ли от самой себя. И что могло быть ужаснее для такой как она, чем изгнание? И кто может с уверенностью заявить, что понимает её чувства. Когда выбираешь между абсолютным молчанием и разговором самой с собой. Когда не спишь по нескольку дней лишь бы в своих беспокойных снах не переживать вновь и вновь события на Малакоре V. И те непрекращающиеся фантомные боли… Это были чертовски долгие десять лет.

А потом был Перагус, Телос, Дксун, Ондерон, Нар Шаддаа, Дантуин, Коррибан и вновь Малакор V. И круг замкнулся. И не войдешь в одну и ту же реку дважды. Потому что это уже совсем не та река, что была. И были её любимые ученики. И главное была Крея, которая позволила бы умереть целой галактике ради того, чтобы Митра жила. А впереди изгнание и одиночество. Неизведанные регионы. И круг опять замкнется.

А на “Черном ястребе” тихо-тихо, лишь только звуки корабля и плотные, почти ощутимые волнения в Силе. А изнеможденная Изгнанница спит и во сне она слышит эхо Дарт Треи. Она напоминает ей о неизбежном и благодарит за все. Когда Митра проснется, то внезапно ощутит, что внутренней раны больше нет, что она более не переломанная и не покореженная, и тем яснее будет ощутима её собственная бездна. Она должна была узнать, не потому что не знала, а потому что не доверяла своим атрофированным чувствам. Потому что он только и делал, что лгал. Ей и самому себе.

**Нет эмоций — есть покой.**

_— Аттон, ты не понимаешь, джедаи не отрекаются от своего человеческого, но контролируют это. Думаю, именно поэтому эта строка первая в кодексе. Ты естественно желаешь яркости эмоций и телесных наслаждений, но видимый мир не должен ограничивать джедая, да и вообще любого человека, и прошу тебя хватит использовать силу, чтобы показывать мне свои грязные фантазии, под телесными наслаждениями я имела ввиду не это… точнее и это, но не только._

_— Тебе не понравилось? Могу переключить канал. Что предпочитаешь? — Аттон издевательски перебрал еще с десяток сцен разной степени откровенности. — Могу и с тобой в главной роли._

_И тут он пожалел, что не заткнулся. Потому что она посмотрела на него так спокойно, так сострадательно, как смотрят на калеку и с таким разочарованием, что Аттону стало почти физически больно._

_— Все хорошо, у нас не так много времени, но я подожду, пока ты не будешь готов, пока не отнесешься к этому с должным уважением. Я вижу, как Сила в тебе тянется к Силе во мне и напомню, что ты сам просил обучать тебя. Но у меня есть и другие ученики._

Изгнанница просыпается в тесном медотсеке и первое что делает так это прощупывает Силу. И она чувствует её как никогда прежде. Она мысленно связывается со всеми. Бао-Дур сообщает, что они прилетели на Дантуин, Микал участливо расспрашивает о её самочувствии, Визас Марр уверяет, что они вернутся на “Черный Ястреб” как можно скорее, а Мира полусерьезно полушутя предупреждает, что Аттон единственный, кто остался на корабле и вероятно занят тем, чем занимаются когда никто не видит. А сам Рэнд не хочет ответить ей. И Митра злится, она резко вскакивает, так что голова начинает кружиться и ей приходится опереться о металлическую поверхность обивки. Идти немного, всего несколько метров до кабины пилота и когда она доберется, то будет вправе потребовать ответа.

Сурик выглядит потрепанной. Спутавшиеся волосы, мятая, порванная в нескольких местах, с грязным подолом роба.

— Что опять не так? — Спрашивает она сходу. 

— Мне казалось, что все не так с нашей встречи на Перагусе, — Аттон отвечает ей, не отводя взгляда с приборной панели. — Но ты ведь не об этом, верно?

И она так близка к тому, чтобы сорваться. К тому чтобы вжать его в это чертово кресло, сломать ментальные барьеры и завладеть его мыслями и чувствами.

— Люблю тебя. — Шепчет она. — О да, конечно, понимаю. Как любой хороший джедай ты любишь каждую букашечку в этой галактике. И даже такого жалкого человека как я.

— Нет, не понимаешь, ты ведь такой глупец, Аттон Рэнд. Изгнанница садится к его ногам, руками тянется к его волосам, цепляется за них и, приподнимаясь всем телом, целует так, что внутри все резонирует. — Люблю не как ученика, не как друга и не так как любое живое существо. И если мне пасть на темную сторону, то только из-за этой неудержимой страсти.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик по заявке: Крея, Аттон, Изгнанница, Последователь. Пользуясь ревностью Аттона, Крея тайно делает из него ученика и склоняет на тёмную сторону, взращивая в нём ненависть к Последователю

Митра — его мечта и наваждение, каждый её взгляд для него гибель и спасение. Крея — старая змея, каждое слово которой ядовито. И ему нет покоя ни днем, ни ночью. _"Ты глупец. Такой дурак. Тебе нечего ей дать. У неё свой путь. Она покинет тебя. Убийца и лжец."_ Но это еще ничего, можно стерпеть, можно ответить издевкой. Куда хуже ЕЁ тихие слова, нити Силы и нежные улыбки, предназначенные Микалу. Изгнанница покровительствует ему, он её ученик и друг, что жалостью вымаливает у нее любви. Аттон успокаивает себя тем, что этот наивный дурак ей не ровня. Но понимая, что и ему не быть равным ей. И когда Изганница предлагает обучать Силе, то практически невозможно подавить желание распластаться около ее ног. Он уже давно заткнул свою гордость и согласен был на все, лишь чтобы только получить хоть долю внимания, что получает Микал. Но в голове издевательски звучит: _"Жалкий щенок, что ждет подачки с хозяйского стола. Ты ничем не лучше его. Согласись, и ты всегда будешь вторым."_

Аттон чувствует, что падает в пропасть, когда умоляет Крею тайно взять его в ученики. Но не то что бы кому-то есть дело, Изганница слишком поглощена медитацией и остальными учениками.

— Не корабль, а какая-то сраная джедайская академия. — выругивается Рэнд.

Аттон не чувствует, как падает на темную сторону, потому что все его мысли заняты Митрой, а из чувств остались лишь одержимость и выжигающая ревность. Он уже всерьез задумывается, как собственными руками задушит Последователя или Силой разорвет его тело пополам. Если и быть Рэнду лордом ситхов, то имя ему Дарт Аттон, владыка зависти.


End file.
